


après-midi

by suki_pie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, aomomo is cute--asdfghjkl, implist romance, klise banget oke
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akan tetapi, Satsuki sadar, ini adalah Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	après-midi

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> après-midi © Suki Pie.  
> .  
> .  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> happy reading~  
> .

Ada berkas cahaya yang menyusup malu, terselip di antara lipatan-lipatan gorden tipis yang tersapu angin, _kecil saja_ , _pelan_ ; dan Satsuki dapat mencium aroma musim semi dari tempatnya berada. Ada warna merah muda kelopak sakura, seperti rambutnya, seperti warna matanya, berserakan acak di bawah sana.

Ruang kelas itu kosong, oleh banyak orang maksudnya, kecuali dirinya.

Juga Daiki.

 _Ah—Daiki_ , Satsuki mendengus kecil lantas menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sang subjek berada tepat di hadapan mejanya, dengan tubuh membalik langsung ke arahnya, dan kerutan-kerutan samar yang terlukis manis di antara kening dan ujung alis ketika remaja biru tua itu menekuni sederet aksara di atas papan dada. Soal strategi basket dan semacamnya, kata Satsuki. Ketika Daiki sempat protes karena menyuruhnya untuk memahami. Meski akhirnya, ia menerima dengan gerutuan kecil.

Tetapi, saat ini, diam-diam Satsuki menyelipkan senyum dalam hati, _Dai-chan manis kalau serius._

"Oke. Aku mengerti." Papan dada diletakkannya dengan malas, tidak jauh berbeda seperti raut wajahnya. Namun Satsuki tidak berkomentar. Ia paham _, ia memahaminya dengan baik,_ maka tak perlu ada penjelasan lebih.

Kelas itu hening. Baik dari Satsuki, baik dari Daiki sendiri. Entahlah, padahal biasanya mereka seringkali berdebat. Bahkan hal sepele, sekecil remeh pun, selalu ada hal yang bisa didebatkan.

Kelas itu hening, dan berkas-berkas cahaya jingga sore itu semakin menyusup penuh. Ada bayang-bayang artistik yang mewarnai wajah Daiki. Kilat ambisi biru tua itu (ah, kapan terakhir kali Satsuki melihatnya?), senyum tipis tapi miring itu, juga satu bentuk mimik kepuasan yang sempat terlintas. Sejenak saja. Namun jelas adanya, karena Satsuki melihat.

"Hei, Satsuki."

"Hm?" Ia mendongak, menunggu lanjutan.

Daiki meliriknya, sekilas, sebelum akhirnya berpaling lalu berkata tanpa jeda. "Kenapa kita tidak bersama saja?"

Satsuki terpaku.

Kali ini, heningnya bercampur; bersama tik tok jam, bersama gorden tipis yang menari, di antara hembus angin yang terselip, bersama semburat oranye dan titik-titik cahayanya, di mata Daiki, bersama cerkas biru tuanya yang berpendar—entahlah, Satsuki tak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata makna dari sorot matanya itu. Dan, ia tak mendapati kebohongan di sana.

Ia tahu Daiki bukanlah tipikal orang yang romantis. Jangankan romantis, mencoba untuk memahami perasaannya saja seperti tak sudi.

Akan tetapi, Satsuki sadar, ini adalah Daiki. Teman masa kecil. Sahabat. Tempat berkeluh kesah. Bahkan satu titik di mana seharusnya mereka saling berpulang. Seharusnya ia yang mengerti, karena Daiki tak pernah berkata secara gamblang soal bagaimana isi hatinya.

Dan maksud dari pernyataan tiba-tibanya itu, Satsuki pasti dapat lebih memahami.

 _Kenapa diam saja_ , kata Daiki, memecah hening lebih dulu. Meski Satsuki tahu pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya yang mampir. _Aku kaget Dai-chan,_ timpal Satsuki saat itu, agak kikuk. Daiki berdecak, lantas menyembunyikan separuh kepalanya di antara kedua lengan yang terlipat, di atas meja, di hadapan Satsuki. Sampai gadis itu mencium aroma kayu manis dan sisa-sisa keringatnya.

Satsuki tertawa pelan, renyah, renyah sekali. Daiki lagi-lagi berdecak, berusaha mengabaikan, lalu berdecak lagi.

Namun ia diam saja ketika Satsuki berkata kalau pipinya itu pasti merona.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca ^^


End file.
